


Forever Yours

by orphan_account



Series: ceo!au - sekai [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And failed smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin and Naeun are about to get married and Jongin is getting emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> okay the last chapter for the kind of ceo!au, this series is a mess i admit OTL but anyways i hope you’ll enjoy it even if there are typos and grammar mistakes and thank you!

It was unexpected, really, Jongin had never thought that Taemin would want to get married. Not that Taemin had been against it or anything, he just had never believed that he could be committed to someone as much as he end up being with Naeun. And probably this surprised Jongin because he got call from Naeun, crying to him that Taemin proposed to her, couple of months ago.

Jongin then congratulated her, felt how his eyes were getting teary too because everything seemed so much more real now. Naeun cried harder and asked Jongin how she should say this to her parents, since they hadn’t seen Taemin often either. And as the good friend Jongin was, he made sure that she was calm when they ended the call. Couple of hours later, Jongin got a text from Taemin, to thank him about the advice of visiting Naeun’s parents’ instead of calling.

Now Jongin was in his office signing couple of documents before he was going home to change, get ready with the luggage and the presents he had for the couple and drive to the small village in which they decided to get married. Sehun would have to join him tomorrow because he was on a work trip until tomorrow morning so Jongin had to be all alone.

Not that he was going to be alone, Taemin would probably bother him and grab him to walk around with him and Naeun. Jongin loved the girl, she was shy, beautiful, cute and she was smart. She was the type of person who would speak through her problems with others and just try to calmly break or strengthen her relationship with people. Jongin admired her patience and her gentleness. She could take care of Taemin and also Jongin had seen how much she loved Taemin.

So Jongin had no worries about the marriage. He was happy for them but there was something in Jongin's mind that bothered him. It was as if Taemin was moving ahead, growing and maturing on another level. A level in which Jongin wasn't ready to take step towards. Probably it was stupid to think of it. It wasn't like the marriage was going to change anything but in the same time Jongin felt as if it's going to change everything.

Jongin sat on the bed, he had couple of more minutes, actually close to an hour to spend home before he drives to the village. The first thought was, when his parents would request for him to marry, when Sehun would decide that he wants to be with woman, to have kids and leave him, when Jongin himself would decide that he’s tired from this life and he would meet a nice girl and want to be with her.

Suddenly he felt so pathetic, so lonely that he decided to call Sehun. Most of the time, calling Sehun and speaking with him, was the best feeling in the world. Sehun’s voice was deep, but it was so gentle and sweet, so lovely to listen and so calming that Jongin couldn’t resist but wish to hear him.

“Hey!” Sehun picked up the phone, Jongin sighed with relief when he felt how calm Sehun was over the phone, probably it was because there were no meetings and he was couple of hours away before driving back home.

“How’s the trip?” Jongin asked and lied down on the bed.

“Good, it was a mess for a while, but Joohyun charmed the men and I made them believe that we’re the best.” Sehun chuckled and Jongin followed. “We were so cool. Anyways, are you getting ready for the wedding?”

“Ah, yes, I’m home but in a while I will drive to the village.” Jongin said and sighed. “I don’t know, Sehun, is it good idea for us to be there?”

“What do you mean?” Sehun said and cleared his throat because his voice cracked.

“I mean, everyone knows you don’t exactly have anything to do with Taemin or Naeun, so what if someone comes and spill it out, it can be bad for you and…”

“That’s not the problem, right?” Jongin shivered when Sehun asked this. He knew that ranting to Sehun about something so irrelevant, it would be too obvious that something else would bother him.

“No. No this isn’t it.” Jongin chuckled. “I’m scared.”

“You’re not the one to be getting married.”

“I know. I’m just scared for me. For us, and our life, but I just can’t calm down? It’s so real and so scary that there is another step of our life and…”

Jongin kept on speaking then and Sehun kept on listening. Jongin spoke about his worries, how much scared he was feeling about the wedding which wasn’t even his. How bad and guilty he was feeling that he wasn’t awfully happy about Taemin’s wedding. It wasn’t even his own wedding, no one had asked him about, no one had mentioned it, and still, Jongin felt scared. He even cried, let out couple of pathetic hiccups and sobbed over the call. He said he is worried that eventually things would change and they have to follow the stereotype of marrying a beautiful rich women and live with them until the end of their lives.

Through Jongin’s ranting, Sehun was humming, agreeing shortly or disagreeing but not even once did he stop Jongin from speaking. Even when he cried and felt as if a part of him was free but another felt heavier, Sehun stayed quiet, calling Jongin gently as if he did not break down. Jongin sighed and chuckled.

“So, am I too pathetic?” Jongin asked. He knew that Sehun could laugh into his face right now and Jongin wouldn’t blame him, since if it was someone else, probably he would cry from laughing.

“You’re not.” Sehun spoke and Jongin could swear that Sehun’s voice felt closer, warmer and his. “I’ve been thinking about this too. Times earlier than you, however, I did my choice and I am content with it. So you have to think of yours too.”

“What’s yours?” Jongin asked curiously. It was strange, really, he had never thought of this before this wedding to be a reality he couldn’t turn away from. So he couldn’t stop his surprise that Sehun had thought of it from before that.

“I will tell you once you take your own.” Sehun gave Jongin kisses through the phone and laughed.

“You’re not fair!” Jongin said playfully but he knew that Sehun had his right. After all, it would be easy for Jongin to agree with Sehun and follow him.

“You should get ready soon, Jongin. Go on, take shower, eat something and drive carefully.” Sehun said then when probably he had noticed that the time had passed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I love you.”

“I love you too. Drive safe.”

The call ended then and Jongin felt relaxed but more tired than moments ago. Jongin stood from the bed, stretched and felt how his bones cracked while he was moving to the sides. Sighing, he walked to the bathroom to take shower, to calm himself and get ready for the long ride which was awaiting him in a while. Grabbing some of the junk food he noticed in the cupboards, Jongin ate some while getting ready to finally drive away.

The drive was boring, since the radio didn’t work and Jongin could notice how his mind was drifting away from the road and grew overly deep into thinking of what choice Sehun took and what Jongin himself wanted to pick. If he was going to pick anything or just let himself be the reckless idiot he was usually acting as. Noticing how he missed couple of departing cars not even noticing them through the mirror until he didn't realize that everyone was speeding. Jongin decided that thinking this now wouldn't be the brightest idea he could have. So he tried to drive carefully until he reached his destination.

On the opposite of what Jongin expected he was met with Naeun crying to him and Taemin scratching his head and chuckling nervously. Jongin gave him a look that they would be speaking later about quite a lot of things. From the way Naeun acted and hugged Jongin as if her life depended on him, Jongin knew that it wouldn't be such bad idea to have them all seated. While Naeun, still glaring at Taemin, was getting comfortable and Taemin wanted to hide from her, Jongin took the freedom to look through their fridge and took out cold juices for three of them.

“So what's going on?” Jongin asked while he gave them the drinks and sat between both of them and waited for one of them to speak to him.

“I might have knocked her pregnant...haha?” Taemin grew red in the face, Naeun cursed him openly while almost breaking her glass from the power with which she hit it on the table and Jongin just looked between both. He was surprised because it came of nowhere but honestly he expected it.

“So?” Instead of comforting them he asked them dumbly the most random question.

“What do you mean 'so’?” Naeun turned to face him. “Our life is going to change because of this!”

“And we didn't exactly think of it?” Taemin spoke unsurely after and chuckled again.

“Well it's early indeed. But let's face it, sooner or later this was going to happen and I'm not even surprised.” Jongin noticed the disbelief in both of his friends’ faces. “I mean I could see you as family with kids like one year after you got official and you're together for five years. So I guess I expected it?”

“Are you saying that we shouldn't panic?” Naeun hissed at him. “I gave shock to my parents about this wedding and now a child? I don't think so.”

“So you will abort it?” Jongin frowned. He had always believed that no one should take the life of unborn child except if there is actual reason behind it. For example a great chance for the mother to be unable to give birth to it or a disease.

“Wait...you will?” Taemin asked shocked and his face paled. Jongin knew Taemin wanted to have children so probably this would bring a fight between the future newlyweds.

“I...I haven't thought of it.” Naeun looked down in her lap where her palms were and she played nervously with her shirt’s last button. “I don't think we're ready for a child.”

“So you would prefer for it to be gone?” Taemin actually looked so heartbroken when he asked Naeun and Jongin sighed in return.

“Listen, I know both of you and I know you love each other deeply. I'm not the one with possible child and marriage in couple of hours. But I know you are in love and I know you will be great parents. But that's how I see it so I don't know what runs in your heads.” Jongin smiled at both. “I think you should just go with the wedding now, see how everything goes then the honeymoon and later think about the child. You're not out of the three months right?”

“Now I'm five weeks pregnant but…” Naeun sighed and chuckled. “I guess we will do so...right?” She turned to look at Taemin. “I don't want to take this decision alone because I don't know if I'm ready to make another big step in our life and I want to be ready with you.”

“Yeah, I guess this will work the best for both of us.” Taemin sighed with relief and smiled too.

Jongin looked fondly at his friends and smiled widely. He knew they would work it greatly. He believed that once the wedding passed and when they're alone and they had time together, Jongin was sure that both of his friends would come around, speak, cry and probably laugh but in the end, he knew that he would be soon an uncle too.

Once the couple calmed down, Jongin asked them if he needed to help them with something before the other guests started to arrive and hopefully to take away his thoughts. Because when he spoke with his friends, saw the way they struggled and acted, Jongin was sure that if he was in this situation with Sehun he wouldn't mind, even when he knew none of them could get pregnant, and only could adopt, but just the idea of having a family with Sehun he would never say no to him.

Once Naeun calmed down, she pulled Jongin with her to the bedroom where she was going to get ready before the guests arrive and she was going to greet them. Apparently the wedding would be the day after tomorrow and not tomorrow as they planned because some of the guests wouldn't be able to arrive on time so instead Taemin and Naeun decided to just enjoy the time they had with their closest friends and family.

“Okay when you arrived you looked like shit. Is everything okay with Sehun?” She asked him the moment she sat in front of the mirror to think of how her make up should be and Jongin moved behind her to play with her hair.

“Why it shouldn't be?” Jongin was surprised about this because honestly she looked like a wreck when he walked through the house they had booked for the wedding, where Sehun and Jongin with the couple's parents and couple of more family members would be spending the nights.

“I don't know.” She sighed. “I just felt you're troubled. I might not know you as Taemin but I still can say when something is wrong.”

Jongin chuckled, he knew if it wasn't Naeun to push him in the corner it would be Sehun or Taemin and he was so glad that it was Naeun from all of them.

“It's okay. It's just something I have to come around with.” Jongin took the brush and finally started to do something productive for her.

“For your relationship?” She guessed and Jongin nodded. “You should decide it alone. Probably you know this but I came to the conclusion that sometimes thoughts and decisions can be influenced by the other.” Jongin looked at her and she smiled sadly at him.

“Don't tell me you never wanted to get married?”

If the answer was positive Jongin knew he would feel how his heart was breaking and he was sure that Taemin would be broken into small painful to watch pieces. But the way she shook her head and sighed with fond smile, Jongin could sigh with relief.

“I mean about another relationship of mine. Before Taemin do you know I was almost close to marriage again?” She chuckled when she realized how shocked Jongin was. “I was a child then but he was older and I loved him. Things happened and we spoke he gave me his decision before even waiting for me to come around and tried to persuade me about the wonderful life we could have together. I believed him and agreed but things started to change, feelings too and I realized that I do not feel the same way. So I broke up with him three days before our wedding and I acted like a bitch so that I could push him away with all I had. Probably I am a bitch because I never grew to regret it and now we can't look each other in the eyes. But I knew I wanted to be with Taemin long before he wanted me.”

“So you waited for him to come around?”

“Yes, if it was meant to be it would happen. This is what I believed and still do. So here we are, we have a child, we will get married, I'm loved and I know what I want, the same goes for Taemin and I don't regret it.”

“Sehun said he had taken his choice.” Jongin chuckled and shook his head. He wondered how pathetic he was. “He said he would wait for mine and when I asked him he said he won't say anything to me.”

“It's the right choice.” Naeun winked at Jongin. “Just to know if you come with the choice, the walls are thin and if you have sex, we can hear you.”

“Naeun!” Jongin moved away from her and hid his face. He was sure he was red in the face because he didn't expect something like this.

“Sorry, living with Taemin makes me more of a Taemin than I wish to be.”

“Just shut up and not mention sex. I still think of you as a baby.”

“We're the same age…”

“Naeun!” She did a motion as if she zipped her mouth but giggled and wiggled her eyebrows with a wink after. Jongin rolled his eyes and slightly hit her head with the brush.

After that they kept on playing around and Jongin was helping her with the make up. Even though he couldn't exactly put it on, he gave her ideas of what would look wonderful on her and how much to put. Everything else, Naeun was doing on her own. And while he was playing around, Jongin wondered when his boyfriend would call him.

But surprisingly Sehun arrived in the middle of the night. Taemin, Naeun and Jongin were cuddled on the floor to watch a horror movie because all of the guests they expected excused themselves that they'll arrive tomorrow and their parents decided that they would come with the others too. So they didn't expect the loud knocking on the door and barking of a dog.

“Sehun?” Jongin jumped when he heard the name and Naeun laughed at him but didn't move her head from his chest.

“Sorry, I came too early?” Jongin could hear Sehun sounding nervous. “If I have to I'll go back? And this pup followed me through the woods with the car because I gave it some leftovers. I guess you're going to have pet.”

“Oh Sehun you're worse than Park Chanyeol and cats.” Taemin commented and pulled Sehun closer. “Jongin took Naeun so I'm taking you.”

Jongin thought that Taemin was kidding but he didn't. He actually pushed Sehun on the ground, not letting him to even greet them properly or remove his coat or get comfortable at least. He literally sat on Sehun's lap. Jongin and Naeun looked at him as if he had lost his mind and Sehun just looked confused between all three of them and chuckled when Taemin grumbled how uncomfortable Sehun is. Jongin looked around and realized that the dog must be left outside and he made sure to check on it later tonight.

“He is warm though.” Jongin commented when he realized how his best friend and boyfriend would choke themselves while commenting how none of them is comfortable with the other.

“And broad.” Naeun spoke too. “God, Jongin can I borrow Sehun after Taemin? I need to taste this man too.”

“Am I missing something? I thought there will be wedding and not cuddling...orgy?”

Everyone laughed when they noticed how confused Sehun was. He wasn't close with either of them except Jongin, well not close enough to know that sometimes they had moments of intense need for touches and cuddles. Sehun was easy to cuddle but he didn't know how to react when so many wanted to this to him. And he didn't know Naeun and Taemin to know how they loved to tease people whenever they could.

“It's okay. Come here.” Jongin called Sehun when he noticed how Naeun carefully pushed herself from Jongin and gave a pointed look at Taemin and then motioned for the bedrooms upstairs.

“Before anything, Jongin, we might have sex and so you should be prepared to hear Naeun cursing. It isn't pretty.”

“Oh my god…” Sehun stared as if the world had gone mad and Jongin glared at his friends. He knew they said this because they knew they might have sex too and obviously hearing them was possible.

“Just go and do it!” Jongin roared. “Let us live!”

The couple giggled and left, still teasing them. Jongin turned to face Sehun and sighed when he saw the nervous unsure smile his boyfriend had.

“I guess I had to come tomorrow?” 

“Don't listen to them they had been like this all day. I guess the emotions play with them a lot.”

Sehun chuckled and moved closer to Jongin and sighed against him. Jongin circled his arms around Sehun and put his chin on Sehun's hair.

“Why are you early?” He didn't expect Sehun to come now. He was sure that he would be even late, knowing how into Sehun was with the idea of finishing his work on time.

“Ah, I just wanted to be here with you and also avoid the attention i might get when I come in the middle of everything and say 'yo I'm here because I'm bff too!’”

Both laughed at this and Jongin decided that he shouldn't ask for more and just enjoy the time he has with Sehun, alone for now and he hoped that Naeun and Taemin weren't hidden somewhere, spying on them. He knew his friends and he wouldn't be surprised if he saw them now from the shadows being disappointed that Sehun didn't even kiss Jongin yet. 

While they were staying like this, the movie was over and some romantic comedy was on now, Jongin just blankly stared at the screen but he didn't even know what it was about. He enjoyed how Sehun had relaxed next to him, he liked how relexed Sehun was now with him to let him be like this. And around that time, Jongin started to think and remember things.

Everything between them changed after the injury Jongin had. Then Sehun's company was in critical position too and the differences between both of them were so obvious that it hurt them. While Jongin tried to get to know Sehun more he had been missing the fact that all Sehun wanted to was to protect Jongin from everything. They fought. They spoke and finally they had come around. There wasn't only sex as it was before, there wasn't Jongin who tried to seduce Sehun in every chance he got, neither was there Sehun who tried to keep everything in order or to be ready to take the guild for everything. There was simply relationship with some mutual understanding between both of them and love.

Most of the time they were agreeing on this, but since both of them grew to be closer to each other and now they spoke more about what was on their minds, they had their own fights on the things they could see faults at. Sometimes they argued a lot sometimes they angered each other to the point of madness but they hadn't tried to break up as it was before. Even the make up sex wasn't as it was before, they did it of course, but it wasn't the reason for the make up. Their conversation was.

Probably now thinking over everything which had been happening about and between them, Jongin had started to realize things. Slowly he started to notice how the smallest changes in Sehun's behavior affected him. How he wanted be reason for the smile Sehun had. He wanted to be closer to Sehun, closer to him as actually family and probably realizing how much calmness and happiness Jongin had found and felt the moment he heard Sehun's voice, despite being in the company of his closest friends, Jongin knew he had done his choice.

“Have you...do you want to speak with me about our choices?” Jongin asked and kissed Sehun's head again.

“Now? Are you sure?” Sehun moved away from Jongin but kept on holding him and moved up to peck Jongin's cheek.

“Yeah. I think now is a good time.” Jongin smiled at Sehun and stuck his tongue out. “We might get to be hot and have sex and make our hosts kick us out.” Jongin spoke the last part with slightly higher and louder voice. He knew his friends were still there, waiting for new material to tease him.

“Good then. Let's do it.” Sehun straightened his back and waited for Jongin to speak. For a moment Jongin wanted to ask why Sehun didn't speak about it first since he had taken the decision first. But then he realized that speaking about this now and like this, Sehun probably believed that saying his choice first might make Jongin to change his.

“Yeah so, I came to the conclusion that I want to spend my whole left life with you.” Jongin noticed the frown falling over Sehun's face when Jongin spoke the words and it made him feel as if he had buried himself in possible rejection.

“You did? You want this?” Sehun asked and Jongin could feel the small tremble in Sehun's voice and it gave him hope.

“Yes. Listen I've told you this before but you're the best thing that had happened to me and also the relationship we have now, I want it to grow even more.” Jongin spoke in one breath and coughed with a chuckle. “I guess I want us to be glued together.”

“You're so cute.” Sehun leaned and kissed Jongin's nose. “I've been thinking about the same.”

“You did?”

“Yeah I mean I've wanted this for a long time.” Sehun scratched nervously his nape. “But you know, we had our problems and we still do I guess, but things grew to be so good these past couple of months and I've never denied my love towards you. So I hoped that your answer would be the same as mine.”

Jongin kept looking at Sehun and taking in all of the beautiful features Sehun had. He wanted to remember this moment. It might not be the most romantic one, neither was it something he would be able to talk about but it was his perfect moment. Their moment, their decision, their first step in something more serious. So Jongin couldn't help it but move closer, circled his arms around Sehun's neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“I love you.” Jongin whispered before connecting their lips and kept on pecking Sehun's lips, biting them, loving them. Jongin loved Sehun's kisses, how eager they could be, how lovely they were, how sweet they grew to be, or arousing and deep.

Jongin moved away, once he broke the kiss, stared into the deep eyes Sehun had and giggled. Sehun shook his head probably noticing what was running in Jongin's mind and what he planned to do. Jongin felt so comfortable when Sehun pulled him closer, so much closer that Jongin made himself comfortable on Sehun's lap and moved both of his legs on Sehun's sides and straddled him. Running his fingers through Sehun's shorter hair, he just noticed that probably before leaving for the working trip, Sehun must have went to hairdresser and shorten it. He made it lighter in color too.

“You're beautiful.” Jongin whispered and leaned to kiss Sehun again, slow and patiently. He didn't want to rush anything right now.

“Says the guy who's still all over the magazines.” Sehun chuckled against Jongin's lips and bit the lower one. “You're hotter?” Jongin laughed at the comment and hugged Sehun stronger.

“So now that you're the beautiful and I'm the hot one, are you going to cool me down?” Jongin have a strong wink towards Sehun and licked his lips with sound. Sehun gave him a disgusted look before laughing loudly.

“You're awful.” Sehun commented instead.

“So what? We've established that there is no point in trying to be somehow normal. We have chocolate dates in other words we almost have sex on our balcony while licking chocolate from each other. This is nothing right now.”

“You make us sound as perverts!” Sehun groaned. “And we don't even lick it! We just kiss a lot!”

“Still! We do chocolate dates.” Jongin gave pointed look at Sehun to show how that he was right and there was no point in arguing.

“So you want to have sex now?” Sehun whispered and Jongin laughed.

“Not really. We can just cuddle and be together? And maybe kiss? And touch? Without the sex thing?” With the fact both of them knew that they wanted to be together, Jongin had found some relief that they had reached this moment of their relationship when they were actually serious with each other.

“I won't say no to the sex too. Just I don't want your friends to hear you moaning?”

“Then you have to make me be quiet.” Jongin winked at Sehun and stood up, stretching his hand towards Sehun and waited for the latter to take it and let Jongin lead them towards their bedroom.

While walking towards the room Naeun showed him earlier and said that it's a big room and he and Sehun wouldn't have problems in staying there, Jongin couldn't wipe the smile out of his face. He could notice how tightly Sehun was holding his hand and his thumb was running over Jongin's knuckles. It was a gentle and simple gesture from Sehun and honestly, it warmed Jongin's heart.

The moment Jongin opened the door and stepped inside, he felt strong hands circling around his waist and he felt his back touching Sehun's chest. A moment later Sehun's lips were on his neck and Jongin couldn't help but chuckled. He lead them towards the bed, Sehun started to bite Jongin's neck and the latter was close to mention that Sehun should be careful to not leave a mark but Sehun moved away and turned around Jongin so that he could kiss his lips.

“You're needy.” Jongin moaned when Sehun grabbed gently Jongin's hair and pushed him backwards so that his throat was open for Sehun to kiss and bite.

“Honestly, I've always been needy for you.”

And with this they kept on going. Slowly they removed each other's clothes, showered their bodies with gentle kisses, biting a little bit of teasing and a lot of gently roaming arms. Jongin had to bite his lower lip to stop the moaning coming out of his mouth and when Sehun had taken him in his mouth, teasing and tasting him. Sehun's hands didn't help too, not when Sehun had pushed Jongin on the bed. Spread Jongin's legs and slowly with the same pace he played with his mouth Sehun started to open Jongin for him.

Probably it was the fact that they hadn't touched each other like this for a while, or it was simply the fact that Jongin felt over stimulated to feel everything a lot more stronger and vividly that before. Sehun's warm hands were magical while they played with his entrance and his fingers getting slowly but persistently inside him and preparing him for even a better time.

From the way Sehun was preparing Jongin, the latter knew that their pace would be slow. It would be gentle way of making love. Probably Sehun would tease him, love him, make him beg and then he would make him feel like the most loved person. Jongin couldn't wait for this. And fortunately, he didn't have to wait for a long time.

Sehun let him go with a pop and then looked up at Jongin with a lazy smile and hooded eyes. Jongin reached towards Sehun's hair and pulled him up for a kiss and felt how Sehun lined himself with Jongin's entrance and slowly pushed himself in when he removed his fingers from Jongin. The latter let out a soundless moan against Sehun's lips and kisses, once his lover was deep inside. And with this, they kept on moving together, slowly, deeply and Jongin felt so fulfilled and happy at that moment. He circled his arms around Sehun's neck and shoulders, his legs were around Sehun's waist and he slowly was meeting Sehun's thrusts.

They kept on moving for a while, not rushing, not desperate for release but just feeling, being connected and just loving each other. Only once they couldn't hold back, they moved faster and kissed deeper. Sehun took hold of Jongin's left hand and intertwined their fingers together. Jongin couldn't help but tighten the hold he had on Sehun's arm and with his right he demanded for deeper kiss.

Once they reached their high both were panting and Jongin closed his eyes while Sehun was showering his face with gentle kisses and play with his fingers. Jongin let out a whine when Sehun moved out of him and turned them around so that Jongin's back was glued to Sehun's front. But before that Jongin noticed that Sehun did something else, or looked for something, he couldn't say for sure because he didn't turn around to check on him. Instead he started to get comfortable in his position and was ready for bed. Probably he had to take shower now instead of later but he was feeling tired.

However, the moment he felt that Sehun is back and being comfortable behind him, Jongin felt something cold to move over his ring finger and stay there. Opening his eyes widely, Jongin noticed the normal silver ring on his finger and in the same time he felt Sehun hiding his face in his hair and gave out a nervous chuckle. What Jongin realized after couple of awkwardly silent moments was that Sehun had the same ring on his finger and Jongin let out a hiccup with small sob.

“Oh my god…” he whispered and stared at their fingers.

“I know that just because we spoke about this and Taemin is getting ready we shouldn't do the same. I mean I don't think we can actually get married even less we want to. But I just bought them some time ago.” Sehun cleared his throat, he kissed Jongin's head and kept on speaking. “So, I know you probably don't want this. But I just want us to be more serious? Of course you can hit me or throw the ring away or just never wear it? But...I love you a lot?”

“You're ranting.” Jongin remarked between his emotional moment. He wanted to shout, cry , smile, hit Sehun and then kiss the hell out of him.

“I know!” Sehun let out a whine and pulled Jongin closer. “Do you mind this? Us? What these rings might mean?”

“Of course not.” Jongin turned around, he didn't have it easy because Sehun wasn't letting him move freely. “Just let's never actually get married?”

“Oh you have no problem with this. I think the rings can be our actual marriage like connection?”

Jongin chuckled and leaned to kiss Sehun again. He had never thought that something like this could happen. Sehun looked so happy and sleepy too. Jongin loved him a little bit too much but he was loved just as much. Then idea came in Jongin's head and he couldn't help but grin.

“Wait I need to do something.” Jongin stood up, cleaned himself as much as he could and put on some pants. 

He walked out of the room and Sehun wondered what's going to happen. A moment later Sehun could hear a loud shout, laughing and then he heard Naeun and Taemin shouting.

“Kim Jongin you smell as sex, you horny idiot get away from me.” Taemin sounded so desperate.

“Oh Sehun come and get out your damn husband from here!” Naeun shouted a second later.

Sehun couldn't help but fell on the bed and laugh until tears were falling. He had gotten himself a crazy husband.

“For fuck’s sake I can't believe you got married over sex celebration. Get away from me!” Taemin kept on shouting and Sehun finally found the motivation to put some pants on and go towards their room and save them from Jongin who actually spoke with high pitched voice and was laughing like maniac.


End file.
